


But When You Smile

by omarandjohnny



Series: Sleep Walk [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anxiety, Good Music, M/M, boyfriends that smell nice, crowds, making new memories, safe in his arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed, concerts, crowds, and intimacy. </p><p>(Takes place in late September, the upcoming HF drama doesn't happen in this 'verse, and Roblivion are still living at the pub)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But When You Smile

It isn't Glasto, but the crowd is overwhelming him all the same. 

A wall of bodies. The bass frequencies making Aaron's head throb and his stomach lurch. He doesn't want to complain, ruin it. It's 'a proper night out.' First one in ages. Robert had looked so pleased with himself when he'd handed over the tickets that morning; breakfast in bed complete with a poncy fruit plate. 

-

_"Portishead?"_

_"Well, heard there was gonna be a festival going on this weekend. Figured you wouldn't be in for the day bit. So, I thought we'd get some food, then catch their set tonight?"_

_"But, Portishead?"_

_"I found your old CDs when we were shifting boxes in the loft, Aaron. That disc looked like it'd had been played a thousand times. Why'd you think I stuck it on while we were, ya know..."_

_Robert raises his eyebrows, follows it with a rude hand gesture. Aaron laughs, nods his head._

_"Wondered why you chose that one, bit of a departure from your usual Top 40. Weren't mine originally. Nicked a load of Cain's CDs when I first started working at the garage. He kept moanin' on about my appalling taste in music, so I thought I'd remedy that. Didn't dare touch anything marked Oasis, though. Knew that'd earn me a slap. Or two. Ended up really gettin' into that self-titled album, obviously. Good, uh, bedtime music."_

_"I should say so. Last night. Wow."_

_"Stopped listening to it, after Jackson. The accident. Yeah."_

_Robert's face falls._

_"Oh, Aaron, I'm sorry. That was thoughtle-, I should've asked first."_

_Aaron handwaves the apology, pushing an orange slice into Robert's mouth before kissing him._

_"It's fine. A lot of things got lost back then, Good and bad. Wouldn't mind getting a few of the good ones back."_

_"So, you're up for the concert?"_

_"Yeah, Rob, let's do it."_

_Aaron has to grip his mug to prevent spillage, the excited bounce from Robert causing their bed to shake._

_"Sugden, you're such a kid!"_

__

-

Aaron doesn't think he can take much more, the relentless thrum making the steak pie do back flips in his belly. He's trying to breathe through it, to find something to focus on. 

He looks up to see the light designs illuminating Robert's face. Blinding smile. Rob's teeth chattering like a wind-up toy. Aaron had told him to wear an extra layer. Lesson learned. He zeroes in on Robert's grin, simultaneously beautiful and ridiculous. The sight doesn't make the panic go away, but he's managed to find a dimmer switch for it. If only for a moment.

Aaron pulls Rob's arms around his waist, next song starting up. He leans his head back, taking in Robert's scent: leather, citrus, black pepper. He holds Robert closer, swaying slightly with the music. Being this intimate in public is not him at all, but Aaron needs it. Familiarity. Safety.

He knows they'll have to leave after this song. 

But for the next few minutes?

There's no one else here. 

She's singing just for them. 

He grips Robert's arms tight.

_All mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Title and final line courtesy of Portishead's 'All Mine,' aka my personal Robron anthem ;)
> 
> youtube.com/watch?v=GUb4BsgfFFY
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Johnny.
> 
> omarandjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
